Puckleberry: Unexpected  Love
by PuckleberrySwaaag
Summary: I love PUCKLEBERRY!  Mild Finchel   Puck Starts to realizes that he's falling for the complete unexpected...BERRY? Rachel's bad luck starts to change thanks to her new  high-tops Nikes and her skinny jeans/tank top look. My first story. plz comment!
1. Just The Beginning

Puckleberry) Chapter 1 (Based of the popular TV Series Glee)

_**"Just The Beginning..."**_

Rachel walked to her truck after school on a dismal Monday afternoon. As she walks outside to her truck, she's surprised by Finn..  
>"You left your sweater in the choirroom, thought I'd drop it off for you", he says with a widening smile. "Oh well uh, thanks. My dads would be very upset if I lost that sweater..."<br>"Your welcome. I gotta go, catch you tomorrow!" he says running off.  
>Rachel grabs the sweater of the top of the truck and puts it on. It was unusual, because she just took off her t shirt and stood in her cami putting her sweater over it. In the middle of the parking lot. Also unusual, Berry was wearing navy blue skinny jeans and Neon pink, bright yellow, and plum purple Nike High-Tops. It had been a very strange day on the whole. "Wooh, you lookin' fine over there!"<br>It sounded like..."

"Noah?"

" BERRY!...Ha! I knew it!"  
>"What!"<br>"The reason you looked so fine today was because you wore skinny jeans and high tops!"  
>"I knew something was up when everyboy at McKinley High was heyy-ing me like they do Santana!"<br>"Well I have to go. See ya Berry." Puck walked away.  
>Rachel stood there dumbfoundedly. Huh. If Skinny jeans made her hot... Rachel could be the most popular girl in school if she wore skinny jeans everyday...<br>She just shrugged it off.

The next day she did wear them again and when she went outside to her truck she was surprised by Puck.  
>"Can I help you Noah?"<p>

" Uh...yeah actually."  
>"What. What could you possibly want from me?"<p>

" I need..." Puck looked at Rachel up and down. He never remembered her being so...hot.  
>"I need you to be my duet partner for the Glee project."<p>

"Wow. I thought you would pair up with one of the prettier girls like Santana..or Quinn. Even Mercedes.."

"None of those girls are prettier than you.." he couldn't believe he had said it. To Berry. He said Berry wasn't any less hot than the Cheerios or the girl he knocked up. What was going on He began to think those jeans were having an affect on him..especially the sparkly grey tank top Rach was wearing.

"Well I guess I could. I'll email the lyrics and the choreography for the song tonight after school."

"Ok. I'll see you at glee.." he walked away backpack and all...-

"Noah-...Would you like a ride"

"Sure Berry whatever you say..."  
>Noah got into the drivers side and look at Rachel expectantly." Keys."<p>

" Who said you were driving?"

" I did."  
>Puck forced the keys from Rachels hands and She reluctantly walked to the passengers side.<p>

They found a parking spot and sat for a moment.  
>Puck looked over at Rachel.<br>"What about..." (He rubbed his hand on Rachels leg)  
>"We cause some controversy?"<p>

" Noah, if your implying we have sex then I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of my car and find yourself a new duet partner because-"  
>Puck leaned over and kissed Rachel for about two minutes. Rachel pulls away and Puck smirks.<br>They get out of the car and go their seperate ways for the schoolday.  
>Rachel walks to her locker at the end of the day and finds Puck waiting there.<br>People stop and stare at them.  
>"hello Noah. Fancy seeing you at my locker. Did you need something?"<p>

" I need you to kiss me one more time."  
>Finn stops cold, right in front of them, staring at rachel and puck like everyone else.<br>"Noah I can't do that here. This is school, not some fratthouse party."  
>"I see your point.. Walk with me to Glee club will ya'?"<br>"What ever you say Noah.."  
>They walked to the Choirroom smiling and talking and laughing. No one ever saw this side of Puck. EVER.<p>

They arrived at Glee club and sat together in the back. Finn followed closely behind. He sat next to Puck.  
>"Puck! Psst!" he whispered.<br>"Whatsup dude" Puck replied.  
>"I gotta talk to you after glee club,"<p>

"Okay, Sure dude, whatever."

*They just practiced duets for The rest of Glee*

Rachel walked to her truck outside and waited for Puck to give him a ride.  
>Puck walked to where Finn was standing and said, "Whatsup dude?"<p>

" Is there something going on between you and Rache?"

'l ...Well... I don't know dude..."

"Dude I've always had a huge- uhm nevermind.  
>But don't go breaking her heart. She's a nice girl and I would hate to see her broken. I couldn't handle that. So just do me a huge favor and don't have sex with her, and then treat her like shit, or else I'll fuck your shit up, 'kay dude?" Finn quickly walked away.<br>Puck was mesmerized.  
>Finn never talked like that...did he..? No he couldn't... Or did he? Finn had definitely strong feelings for Rachel Berry. Would he ever admit it? He loved her. She didn't feel the same way did she? Would Finchel be dominant over all other Rachel petnames (including Puckleberry)? Would Finn get what Noah Puckerman wanted once more? Puck was shaking it off still while he got into Rachels truck.<p>

The next morning, Noah was thinking about girls, as usual during Math. What was unusual was who the girl he was thinking about was. Rachel Berry. _God, we are just two hot Jews, meant for eachother, aren't we?_ Puck said to himself. _Wait a minute, why is Rachel hot?_ Puck asked himself curiously._When's Puck's turn to hit that? _Puck slapped himself accross the face. (Everyone stared at him inquizitively) Why is he having these thoughts about Rachel? He needs to get a Check-up.. there must be something wrong with him.

At glee club, Rachel immediately stalked over to Puck.  
>Puck smiled in satisfaction. "Noah, WHATS THIS?" She holds up a piece of paper that says he wanted to <em>'fuck Rachel Berry so hard she'll die.<em>'  
>"So Puck, WTF is this And <em>why<em> do you want to fuck me so hard I'll die? What, you want me to die? What the _hell,_ Noah?" She storms out closely followed by Finn.

"Rache,l what's wrong?" He calls after her.  
>"Noahh..." she spatters.<br>"Its okay, what'd he do to you?"

"He said on a note to someone  
>that he wanted to fuck Me so hard that I would die."<p>

Finn knew this would happen. He's the one who wrote the note, pretending to be Puck, breaking Rachel's heart so she would need a shoulder to cry on. _ His_. Then eventually, he would be her boyfriend, all he's ever wanted since the day he met her.  
>"That-th-that jerk!" Finn yelled. "Give me a hug..."<br>Rachel immediately embraces Finn, causing Finn to get an erection. "_What is that? _Ow! Something just poked my stomach!" Rachel looked down." EWWWW! Your just like him! All you want is sex! Stay away from me, I _hate_ you!" Rachel ran away subtlely sobbing.  
>Finn's plan had gone all wrong. Rachel was going to try to find a third man for herself. This time it would put New Direction in jeopardy.<p> 


	2. Who I AM'

Puckleberry: Unexpected Love chapter 2: "WHO I AM"

Rachel was furious. She marched home and layed in her bed, crying.  
>Will no one love for who I am?<br>She paused-  
>She jumps up to her laptop and searches the lyrics to "Who I Am", by Nick Jonas and The Administration.<p>

She set up her camera, getting ready for a MySpace update.  
>She sits down and starts to sing-<p>

"I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I want someone to love me For who I am. Nothing makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing is right. Nothing is right when you're gone. Losing my breath. Losing my right to be wrong. I'm frightened to death. I'm frightened that I won't be strong.

I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have. I want someone to love me For who I am.

I'm shaking it off. I'm shaking off all of the pain. You're breaking my heart

[ From: . ]

Breaking my heart once again. I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have. I want someone to love me For who I am.

Bridge: Are you gonna love me (yeah) For who I am?

Chorus: I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have. I want someone to love me For who I am. (yeah) Who I am."

Rachel felt relieved, more or less..  
>She decides to go to a local Starbucks.<br>She orders a mocha latte~.  
>As she sits down someone walks to her table and smiles at her. "May I sit?"<br>"Uh..well, if you must.."  
>"I wonder..do you know?" asked the stranger. "Know what?" Rachel asked inquisitively.<br>"That you are the prettiest girl I've seen in ages. My name IS Jesse. Jesse St. James."  
>"Hello. It's nice to meet you Jesse. I'm Rachel...Berry. Rachel Berry."<br>"Oh, I've heard of you! I thought you looked very familiar! I Favorite all Your videos. Your repitoire (A/N:did i spell that right? lol) is quite amazing. My favorite pieces consist of Celine Dion ."

Rachel was mesmerized. Could he be the one? Would he love her for who she was?  
>"Here's my number. If you would like to discuss anything about Broadway or Celine Dion's 'Defying Gravity'..give me a call."<br>(A/N: Sorry it's short, I have to do lot's or homework from now untilSaturday i might post more sunday:P) 


End file.
